Gamorr
Gamorr was an agrarian planet located in the Opoku system of the Outer Rim Territories. It was the homeworld of a porcine sentient species, the Gamorreans. Its varied terrain ranged from frozen tundra to deep forests, and was considered quite pleasant by off-worlders. Nevertheless, tourism was highly discouraged to Gamorr because of the vicious lifestyle of ferocious, bloody warfare constantly being waged between rival Gamorrean clans. Prominent mushrooms were also found on Gamorr, as were native coolsap trees. Description Gamorr occupied the third orbit from the star Opoku in the Opoku system,2 which was itself located in the Galov sector of the Outer Rim Territories region of the galaxy.1 It was also within the region known as the Slice20 and situated on the Triellus Trade Route, a hyperlane that connected it to Arami and Lyran.3 Gamorr was a terrestrial world with a diameter of 15,520 kilometers and was orbited by two moons. Its day lasted 28 standard hours and its year consisted of 380 local days.2 It featured a breathable atmosphere, a moderate hydrosphere, a temperate climate, and standard gravity. The free water in Gamorr's atmosphere was slightly high, and as a result, severe weather and rain forests were both common on the world.11 Gamorr's terrain included icy tundra in the north and equatorial inland seas,5 as well as deciduous forests, mountains, jungles, fungus groves,2 frozen plains,21 and swamps.6 Wugguh was a continent on Gamorr.22 The forests and jungles of Gamorr covered a high percentage of its land mass, often overgrowing mountainous areas,11 and boasted a diverse variety of flora and fauna.15 Gamorrean forests were typically dense and damp, with hardwood trees that provided shelter for fungi that lived on the dark forest floors.11 Snoruuks, mobile mushrooms which collectively crept across the forest floor, were native to Gamorr, and algark stalks produced a dangerous fungus found in the deep forests.9 No animals larger than one meter long or high were known to inhabit the forests, but smaller animals, including birds, rodents, and primates, could be found in the upper levels.11 Morrts and dwoobs were among the animals present on Gamorr, as well as quizzers,10 which lived in the forests of Gamorr.12 Watch-beasts were another species that originated on Gamorr.13 Larger animals may have existed on Gamorr at some point before being hunted to extinction by the Gamorreans.11 Gamorr featured a clan-based2 and feudal system of government.15 A preindustrial agricultural world,14 it was largely self-sufficient and its inhabitants traded little with offworlders.5 Nevertheless, it exported mercenaries2 and slaves and imported foodstuffs, technology,15 and melee weapons.2 The mercenaries produced by Gamorr were considered to be some of the most violent in the galaxy.16 The Gamorreans were unable to prevent the Hutts from visiting Gamorr and coercing the natives into servitude.15 Scrapped hardware originating from weapons, vehicles, and gear acquired by Gamorrean mercenaries accumulated in swamps and junk heaps across Gamorr. Inhabitants Gamorr's population of 500 million consisted entirely of Gamorreans,2 a porcine sentient species native to the world,14 and the unceasing clan wars fought by the Gamorreans brought fame to their homeworld.9 While most Gamorreans who left Gamorr did so when they were sold into slavery by their clans,30 others found employment as bodyguards, mercenaries, and professional soldiers elsewhere in the galaxy,14 and some emigrants were simply unusually intelligent.5 The Gamorrean and Basic languages were spoken on Gamorr. Gamorr possessed a single colony, the nearby world of Pzob. Locations Category:Planets